Moving In
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: Ace X Alice one shot. It's been over a week since Alice moved out of the Clock Tower and into the Castle of Hearts. But just when she thinks everything is peaceful, Peter comes to deliver her to Vivaldi.


It's been a week since Alice moved into the Heart Castle from the Clock Tower. She still hasn't gotten use to the change. It wasn't as bad as when she first moved in. She would constantly get lost and have to have someone show her around. Occasionally she would still get lost but she had most of the lay out figured out. The only problem she had was one thing – Peter.

"Alice! Alice, where are you?"

A man ran past her down a long hallway. Before he ran down the hallway, she ran to another hallway to hide in the darkness. Now living with Peter, she pretty much figured out Peter's "plans of attack."

"Alice~!" he yelled, hugging the girl from the back. "You can't hide from me! Our love connects us together."

"Peter!"

"Alice! You need to come with me right away!"

"No!"

"The queen said she'd have my head."

"A-alright, where are we going?"

A smile came to the bunny-eared man's face. "Alice, you care so much for me."

"V-Vivaldi!" she yelled, looking for the Queen of Hearts.

Peter, somehow, convinced Alice to come with her. True to his word, he lead Alice straight to the Queen, only with a few complaints.

"Alice!" she exclaimed excitedly at the sight of her. "We've missed you. Come, we want to have tea with Alice. Peter, you leave us be."

Vivaldi pressured Peter out of the room so she and Alice could be alone for tea.

"Do you want to come to our room? We'd be alone with Alice and feel free to talk."

She smiled at her. "Sure, Vivaldi."

The two went into Vivaldi's room and talked for what seemed like hours until Alice became tired. She apologized she couldn't stay longer. Thought, it wasn't like she couldn't see her whenever she wanted to. She _did _live there now.

"I'm really sorry, Vivaldi."

"No, it's not Alice's fault. Alice just moved here so, you're still tired, right? From a change of environment?"

It was true that the Castle of Hearts was much different from the Clock Tower. There was so much going on. In an way she felt bad for leaving Julius. "Anyways, I'm sorry," she apologized, opening the door to leave.

As she turned around she saw Ace. He stopped, as he was just walking by, seeing the door suddenly open. "Alice? And Vivaldi?"

Vivaldi screamed. Then all hell broke loose. She jumped up and guards, who didn't seem to be there before, rushed around the knight. "Off with his head! Don't let him leave here ALIVE!" she screamed, holding a stuffed animal in one hand and using the other to point to Ace.

"V-Vivaldi! Hold on! Ace didn't see anything! (lie) So don't act so rash. Please, d-do this for me," she pleaded for the man's life.

"D-did he really not see anything?"

"There was no way I saw the queen and Alice in a room filled with stuffed animals all around," he said smiling.

"_That idiot!"_ she thought. "Ace!" she turned around after feeling a dreadful aura. "V-Vivaldi?"

The woman was shaking, her face was hidden. "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" she screamed, madness running through her veins.

The guards drew their swords to the knight. Ace, on the other hand, stepped back, grabbed Alice's hand, and ran. This left Vivaldi, the queen, shocked and at a loss of words. She wouldn't risk it to get Alice hurt. With a wave of her hand she withdrew her guards and walked back with them.

"A-Ace! What in the world?" she panted, out of breath from being dragged along by the man.

"I thought it'd be fun," he said, letting go of the girl's hand.

"Fun? What about it is fun? I almost had her not wanting your head but you just had to go and say you seen it, didn't you? I'm mad at you right now."

"I'm sorry, Alice. Can I do anything?"

"There's nothing that you can do. You did enough already, Ace. What if when I leave you, she goes and sends her soldiers after you? Then what?"

"I'd kill them."

"You can't kill them!"

"Why not?"

"They're people! You can't just go around killing people! It's not normal."

"Alice, you're normal and my normal are completely different."

She knew he was right. Everyone changed because she was an outsider. Killing for them was normal, she almost forgot. Here she was ranting on and on to Ace, who didn't even do anything. "I'm sorry, Ace. I just keep yelling at you when all you did was _try _to save me."

"It's my job being a knight and all."

She smiled at him. "Yeah. I'm better now. Thought, I don't know where we are," she said looking around the place.

"I don't either," said Ace as he sat down on the ground against the wall. "Alice, com 'ere for a second."

"Hm? What?" she asked walking over to the man.

He gabbed her hand and pulled her down until she was also sitting. Wrapping his hands around her waist he rested his head on her shoulder. "Thank you, Alice."

"F-for what?" she stuttered.

"For caring about me so much."

"I-I don't really care that much about you." Her face became a bit red.

"I think you do."

"How could I? I don't understand you."

"Because you don't try."

"You're always lost."

"Because it's fun."

"You do whatever you want and drag me along with you."

"Because it's more interesting if it's with Alice."

"I won't say it."

He laughed as he held her tighter. "I'm not asking you to say anything."

"I think …. I think I may like you too."

"Think? Well, I think that that's going to change really soon, Alice."

"W-wha ..."

"I love you, Alice."

-The End-


End file.
